Locker Room Discipline
by Master Spock
Summary: Spock needs to teach Kirk some respect, Kirk is well... Happy to oblige. Spock/Kirk. Graphic slash.


**This is AU, set just before the main events of Star Trek 2009. Kirk is still just an unknown and Spock is teaching. ****This is just a random PWP so please don't worry too much about it not following canon. Slash M/M warning.**

Throughout the entire training session one cadet had stood out from the rest and not for any positive reason. Cadet James T Kirk had been flippant and unruly the entire lesson and Commander Spock was through with tolerating his behaviour and threats of punishment seemed not to perturb Kirk, he needed to take action before he lost the respect of the entire class.

Looking around Spock was satisfied the class were progressing well with their exercises, choosing his moment carefully he decided that public reprimand just wouldn't work it would only prove to feed Kirk's behaviour, no he needed to take a more direct approach.

"Cadet Charles please join with Cadets Simmons and Jones I need to speak with Cadet Kirk… Kirk follow me."

Kirk, who had been sparring with Charles stood for a moment as though absorbing the order, nodded to Charles and jogged after Spock who was already on the other side of the training room which was sized like a standard basketball court. The other cadets watched them suspiciously before returning to their own training, personal motivation kept them working hard rather than fear of reprimand, however the opposite seemed to be true for Kirk.

"Commander…" Kirk suddenly realised although he had been in this same class for over two weeks now, he hadn't bothered to learn his instructor's name. Although he knew it was something with a single syllable. For the life of him he just couldn't remember and resolved he'd have to settle for 'sir' or 'Commander.'

"Come through here." Taking one last look around his class Commander Spock closed the door that lead to the changing rooms, carefully locking the door and checking the changing rooms were all empty, Spock proceeded to push Kirk hard against a line of lockers, the sound of flesh on metal reverberated around the hollow room causing Kirk to cringe. Not only did it hurt, but he was wearing a tank style training top and the lockers were cold against his skin.

"Sir?"

"I am sure you know why we are here."

"I have an idea… is this really necessary?" Kirk grumbled trying, unsuccessfully, to dislodge Spock's tight grip on his shoulders.

"Do not mock me. You have been disobedient throughout my class, furthermore you seem to enjoy mocking me and manipulating the class."

"Was that a question?"

Spock growled and momentarily tightened his grip before his Vulcan training took over, releasing his grip and taking a step backwards.

"Look is there a point to this get together or can I go now?"

"I think you deserve to be punished, although standard punishment does not appear to be effective."

"Then what would you suggest Commander?"

Kirk lent back against the lockers defiantly folding his arms, although he was concerned as to what the punishment would be, he knew it couldn't be anything too severe after all he was still only a new Cadet… But then again Vulcan's were known for their superior strength, what if the Commander had brought him in here so he could dish out a more… physical punishment?

"I know why you have been… disobedient and this will change… On your knees Cadet." Spock all but growled, he watched Kirk's expression change from defiance to confusion, quickly replaced with weak composure.

"With all due respect Commander, I think that would be inappropriate, and I have… weak knees."

"That is not what your medical records state, unless those too were forged?"

Spock forced Kirk to his knees and stood close to him, very close. Kirk sat back on his haunches and tried to avert his eyes but found wherever he looked he was met with the sight of his instructors training pants. Usually he would feel differently about being in such a position, but not now not on someone else's terms.

Kirk could feel his cheeks blush red and couldn't look up to meet Spock's eyes, instead he forced himself to remain still and wait for an explanation.

"I know why you misbehave, I know why it is you cannot stand to be taught by myself. It is not because you feel the desire to be dominant in the situation, it is because of something far more primal."

"Primal?"

"You know what I want, if it is satisfactory then I will maintain you have suffered sufficient punishment."

"You can't be serious?"

"Do you not think of me that way Kirk? I have caught you watching me on more than a few occasions, you become awkward around me when we are alone, your pupils dilate and you sweat."

"If you're right, then you'll know asking me for sexual favours is not only against the rules, but not a punishment… you're implying I have some 'primal' lust for you, then surely withholding yourself would be punishment not offering yourself on a plate?"

Spock watched him carefully, Kirk still couldn't meet his eyes but he hadn't attempted an escape either. He had taken a major risk not only to his reputation but to his career to initiate such a suggestion but until now at least it appeared that risk would pay off. If only he could convince Kirk it was okay not to be dominant, it was alright to follow and give.

"If you do not want me and I am gravely mistaken, then I shall find an alternative." Spock turned and began to walk back towards the door Kirk watched him for a moment.

"If they think I'm being punished out there then we better make it believable."

Spock found himself backing up until he was against the very lockers he had pinned Kirk against, this time his back connected with the metal with a terrible crack that reverberated around the locker room, relaxing into Kirk's inferior grasp he felt a confident hand untying his pants, yanking them down to his knees. Exposed in the cool air Spock gasped when sudden warmth enveloped him.

"Hit something."

"What?" Spock gasped, pleasure coursing through his very being.

"Just…" Kirk didn't feel like explaining and instead removed a shoe and threw it against the door. People had to at least think something was going on in case they got suspicious.

Spock let his head fall back against the cool metal and sighed, Kirk was certainly skilled and Spock had to hold himself back from thrusting deeper into Kirk desperately searching for more friction. Kirk below him smiled and with a spare hand began to fondle Spock's engorged balls, massaging them gently in time with his rhythmic sucking and licking, eventually cupping them holding them firm as he intensified his assault, pushing Spock to the back of his mouth deep-throating him easily.

From the outside the Cadets had been busy practising the routine Spock had taught them that day, but curiosity had begun to blossom throughout the ranks. Charles who had been paired with Kirk was the first to wonder what was happening, in fact his curiosity was born through concern, should they contact another officer?

About a quarter of the class had stopped and were gathered around the tightly locked door trying to work out what was happening, nobody dared try the door though. It seemed although curious nobody really intended to help.

Kirk felt hands touch his hair, it was not a tender touch like that of a lover, but a purposeful touch Spock was shivering beneath him and Kirk could tell he was close. Taking him deeper into his mouth Kirk finally felt Spock's hands tighten around his mousey locks, a strangled gasp and sudden explosion of hot liquid inside his mouth finally ended their brief union.

"I think we had better return to the training room…"

"You're unbelievable."

"Excuse me?" Spock mumbled fixing his pants and composure, he was sticky from release and desperately wanted a shower checking the time he realised it was thankfully close to lunch hour so he could freshen up before his next class.

"No, thank you or man that was great?"

Spock raised an eyebrow, reaching out he wiped a smear or come away from the side of Kirk's lip. "I believe, Cadet, it was I who did you a favour."

Unlocking the door Spock returned to the class watching that quarter of the class run back to their positions and pretend to have been practising the whole time, and quite calmly concluded the lesson quickly advising them to practise their breathing techniques, Kirk behind him looked totally dumbfounded and confused. Dismissing the class Spock turned to Kirk and nodded.

"If you wish to be disobedient again, I will need to give you a more… intense punishment." And without another word Spock followed the class outside leaving Kirk to his thoughts.


End file.
